legoislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Forbidden Valley
Forbidden Valley is an Oriental-themed valley on Crux and one of the major chunks following Crux's explosion. Forbidden Valley is the homebase of the Ninjas of the Nimbus Galaxy who constantly wage war with the Pirates of Gnarled Forest. Forbidden Valley is constantly underattack from Maelstrom Horsemen, Dark Ronins, and Maelstrom Dragons; some of the most dangerous Stromlings currently. Besides Nexus Tower, Forbidden Valley is the Paradox's main base of operations in the galaxy. History Early History Forbidden Valley was barren and seemingly bottomless valley on the planet Crux. The area was primarily controlled by the Order of Ninja, who constantly waged war with the Pirates of Gnarled Forest. The area was also a habitat for pandas, goats, praying mantises, green dragons, and red dragons. At some point, the ninjas constructed a fortress on a massive tree in the middle of Forbidden Valley. They also errected statues of fallen warriors. Crux's Destruction Following Crux's destruction, the newly created Maelstrom quickly entered valley and infected several ninjas. The remaining ninjas teamed up and easily defeated the Maelstrom Ninjas. However, the Maelstrom was persistant and instead infected the statues representing fallen ninja warriors. The statues became animated and attacked the ninjas. The Maelstrom also reanimated skeleton horses and their ninja riders. The statues, named Dark Ronins, and the Maelstrom Horsemen attacked the Great Tree and quickly overwhelmed the ninjas. The ninjas were forced to call the Nexus Force to help. The Paradox, having close connections to the ninjas, sent aid and helped repel the Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen. The Paradox then established a research facility on Forbidden Valley to study the powerful prescence of the Maelstrom on the world. The Ninja quickly allied with the Nexus Force and agreed to assist them in their fight against the Maelstrom. Battling the Maelstrom Nexus Force members from all factions quickly landed in the Forbidden Valley to fight the Maelstrom. At the time, the Forbidden Valley was the most dangerous world in the Nimbus System due to the powerful Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen. In order to cut down casualties, the Ninjas and Paradox built the Ravencloud Gate that would prevent Nexus Force members from entering the Forbidden Valley with out a Maelstrom-infected hood. However, soldiers eventually found a passage around the gate that leads to the Great Tree. The Ninjas began holding a variety of tests to train the Nexus Force to help them defeat the Maelstrom. The Paradox also been conducting experiments on fighting the Maelstrom. Led by scientist Echs Rays, the Paradox studied the Maelstrom prescence near the an ancient Dragon's pen near the Refinery. The activities near the pen awoke the many dragons inside. The Maelstrom infected the dragons and created dreaded Maelstrom Dragons that began threating the Great Tree. Ninja leader Numb Chuck began sending Nexus Force members to the Dragon's Pen to fight the deadly dragons. In late 2010, the Paradox Research Facility on Avant Gardens was destroyed in an accident caused by the Maelstrom. In order to prevent a similar disaster at the Paradox Refinery in the the Forbidden Valley, the Paradox designed a supersoldier named Brick Fury to defend the Refinery from the Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen. However, Fury constantly ran low on power, forcing the Nexus Force to constantly supply the soldier with Maelstrom Infected Bricks, which are his power source. The Paradox also began conducting experiments in secret with high ranking Ninjas to discover an intelligent prescence in the Maelstrom. The Paradox also hired some helping hands from a variety of factions to help transport information. With the help of Wisp Lee from Avant Gardens, the Paradox discovered that Baron Typhonus, the creator of the Maelstrom, is in control of the Maelstrom and now goes under the name the Darkitect. In 2011, racer Zip Lash helped construct a new race track in the area called the Dragonmaw Chasm. The track took racers throughout various points of Forbidden Valley, including dragons, the Paradox Refinery, and the Great Tree. This marks the third track to have been built in the Nimbus System. In late 2011, the Darkitect began his preparations for a final battle between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Maelstrom Dragons have now joined the fight in the battlefields such as Calvary Hill and the Forbidden Passage. As the dragons move from their den's on the edge of the Forbidden Valley, Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen have begun to directly attack the Great Tree, increase the casualty rate dramatically. The Nexus Force has officially blocked off Forbidden Valley to new Nexus Force soldiers and has begun preparing to launch and organized resistence against the Maelstrom. Points of Interest Perilous Path The Perilous Path is the path leading from the first launch pad to the Ravencloud Gate. The Ravencloud Gate is protected by the ninja Tashi and her Ninja guards. The only way through the gate is to wear a ninja hood. However, there is a path around the gate that leads to the other side of the gate and another path that leads to Mantis Rock. A launch pad to property Raven Bluff is also found in the Perlious Path. Maelstrom Dragons can constantly be seen flying over the area. Mantis Rock Mantis Rock is an area of the Forbidden Valley named after the hive of Praying Mantises that live there. A great battle once took place here, which led the Ninjas to erect statues of fallen warriors here. The Maelstrom later infected these statues and created Dark Ronin, turning the cemetary into a battlefield once again. Pandas can be found on the path to Mantis Rock. There was once a Pirate spy hidden in this area, but has since left. Great Tree The Great Tree is the ninja headquarters in the Forbidden Valley. Most of the ninjas on the world live in this area and help provide a safe haven to the regular dangers of the Forbidden Valley. The ninja leader, Numb Chuck, commands the Ninjas from the tree. Cavalry Hill Cavalry Hill was an ancient graveyard home to five crypts that housed the remains of ninja cavalry. However, with recent Maelstrom corruptions, the cavalry have been reanimated into Maelstrom Horsemen and has turned the graveyard into a battlefield between the Maelstrom and the Nexus Force. Goats are often found hiding among the rocks of Cavalry Hill. Forbidden Passage The Forbidden Passage is another battlefield in the Forbidden Valley. It is passage that leads to the Paradox Refinery. Due to the high amount of Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen in the area, the ninjas and the Paradox have constructed a forcefield to protect the refinery, only allowing those with a Maelstrom-infected hood to pass through Green dragons are often found near the Forbidden Passage. A Pirate Spy was also reported have been hiding in the area. However, he has since returned to Gnarled Forest. Paradox Refinery The Paradox Refinery is the Paradox's main base of operations in the Forbidden Valley and their primary base in the Nimbus System (not counting Nexus Tower). The facility was built to study the high Maelstrom prescence in the area. The Paradox here are led by Echs Ray. In 2010, after the Avant Gardens Paradox Research Facility was destroyed, the Paradox Refinery was forced to carry on that facility's work. In order to protect the Refinery from another disaster, the Paradox created a super soldier named Brick Fury to protect the refinery from the attacking Dark Ronin and Maelstrom Horsemen. The Paradox Refinery made several discoveries regarding the Maelstrom here, including the discovery that Baron Typhonus now controls the Maelstrom from the inside. Red dragons can be found in the cliffs surrounding the Paradox Refinery. A Pirate Spy was also reported to have hidden in the cliffs, but has since left the Forbidden Valley. Dragon's Den The Dragon's Den is a dragon cave near the Paradox Refinery that is the main habitat to vicious Maelstrom Dragons. Led by dragons Burnshout, Blastbreath, and Torchblight, the Maelstrom Dragons constantly attack and harass the Great Tree and the ninjas. After Nexus Force members completed the ninja challenges, Numb Chuck will send willing soldiers to the Dragon's Den to defeat the dragons. The Nexus Force's effort has cut down the Maelstrom Dragons' attacks on Forbidden Valley. Dragonmaw Chasm The Dragonmaw Chasm is the race track in the Forbidden Valley. Constructed in 2011 by Zip Lash, the track runs through a canyon, the Paradox Refiney, and the Great Tree. Hazards include Maelstrom Dragons, Maelstrom Jets, and falling rocks. Properties Millions of small chunks float around Forbidden Valley, each infected with the Maelstrom. In order to promote Imagination and the defeat of the Maelstrom, the Nexus Force has allowed minifigs to travel to the chunks to cleanse them of the Maelstrom and to allow them to build their own creations. The only currently opened property is a small-sized one named Raven Bluff, controlled by Property Guard Knuck Brassels. Notable Residents Nexus Force *Knuck Brassels (Property Guard) Paradox *Echs Ray (Paradox Scientist *Lotus Firehammer (Model Vendor) (possible Space Marauder) *Vapor Overcast (Space Marauder) *Brick Fury (Super Soldier) Ninjas *Numb Chuck (Ninja Leader) *Kenjin the Wise (Ninja Sage) *Smashmaster Foom (Ninja Master) *Brickmaster Clang *Gathermaster Klex (Ninja Master) *Master Fong Shader (Ninja Master) *Tashi (Ninja Scout) *Two unnamed Ninja Guards *Zashi (Former Ninja Prisoner) *Mashi (Former Ninja Prisoner) *Hashi (Former Ninja Prisoner) *Steve (Former Ninja Prisoner) *Yan Parablister (Gear Vendor) *Zip Lash (Racing Ninja) *Natso Fast (Foot Race Host) (Ninja) *Bill Shido (Ninja Messenger) * Other *Ro Tundra (Vehicle Brick Vendor) *Yam Waterwolf (Racing Vendor) *Gary Grogowitz (Pirate Spy (former resident) *Robbie Jibhanger (Pirate Spy) (former resident) *Georgie Timbershivers (Pirate Spy) (former resident) *Boris Toobsox (Foot Race Host) *Shu Fitts (Brick Vendor) *Kammy Kazei (Gear Vendor)